


Stuck

by EndlessDreamer1024



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Cookie has feelings, F/F, One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamer1024/pseuds/EndlessDreamer1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Boo Boo Cookie one-shot featuring the elevator trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, unrelated one-shot while I'm working on the other story. 
> 
> -ED

They’ve been stuck for 3 hours. Anika has made herself comfortable on the floor of the elevator, well, as comfortable as she can be in a dress. Her heels were killing her and it didn’t seem as if the elevator technician was getting any closer to getting them out. So she makes herself comfortable while Cookie, pissed as ever, tells into the intercom about how the technician has one job that he can't even do that right. Anika is reminded of when Cookie told her that she couldn't dyke right when she tried and failed to seduce Mimi Whiteman in hopes of stealing Empire away from Lucious. Still, she sits in amusement and crosses her ankles as she watches Cookie go off on the technician. 

To say that Cookie is annoyed is an understatement. She’s distressed that she’s been stuck in an enclosed space for hours (since her stint in prison, she doesn’t like to stay in small, enclosed spaces for too long - it makes her feel like she’s locked up) and to add insult to injury, she's stuck with Anika of all people. She growls to herself as she pushes the alarm button. She's knows that she's pissing off the technician who is working on freeing them and she gives not one damn. She thinks that it wouldn't be as bad if she were in the elevator alone but being around Anika in such a tight space is making her crazy.

Cookie has been quietly in love with Anika for some time now but she's adept at not showing it. She kind of hates herself for falling for the debutante because she knows that Anika wouldn't return her feelings. Hell, she'd probably laugh in her face. Aside from the Lyon men, the people that Anika had dated in the past had shared her tax bracket and class level. Accoridng to Anika during one of their spats, Cookie had about as much class as a high-school drop-out, which Cookie was. As it was, Anika had stopped taking Cookie’s shit and served comebacks as quickly as she was given them.

Although Cookie could’ve easily taken Anika in a fight, she’d come to respect Anika’s hustle. After Cookie had used her to start Lyon Dynasty, Anika had gone back to Empire where Lucious reluctantly hired her back. Cookie wasn’t sure what happened but Andre had said something about Anika’s father having something on Lucious. Stanley Calhoun might have made some mistakes during his career but he loved his baby girl and he had enough money set aside should he have been forced to retire. Luckily an early retirement hadn’t come to fruition and Anika found herself back at Empire as the head of A&R. The only reason Cookie was even at Empire was to see Jamal and now she was stuck in this damn elevator.

“You know you’re only making him angry by pressing the alarm. You need to stop before he cuts the power and we’re in the dark,” said Anika, still on the floor.

“How about you stop worrying about what I'm doing, Boo Boo Kitty, and mind your own business.”

“It becomes my business when you're pissing off the people who are supposed to be helping us, not to mention you're annoying the hell out of me.”

“I don't give a damn about you or him, I just need to get out of here,” Cookie replied.

“And you causing all of that racket isn't helping matters either. I want to get out of here just as badly as you do but you don't see me causing a scene.”

Cookie cuts her eyes at Anika and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I have plans this evening and trust me, they don't include being stuck in here with you.”

Cookie decides to ignore the pain that she feels in her chest. Because she's a glutton for punishment, she asks Anika, “and pray tell, Kitty, what plans do you have?”

“If your nosy ass must know, I have a date.”

“Oh, you? Decided to stop messing with Lyon men for good, huh?” 

Anika rolls her eyes; they both know that Anika hasn't been with Lucious or Hakeem in over a year but Cookie won't let it die. 

“Oh please, Cookie. You know that ended ages ago. Give it a rest.”

“Well then who is it? Indulge Cookie since we ain't getting out of this elevator anytime soon. I need some entertainment.”

Anika doesn't know why she's even entertaining Cookie but her cell phone is dead and it's better than going over reports in her head.

“Trust me, it's no one you know.”

“So they're bougie like you? Do they match your class level?”

Cookie asks are few more probing questions and throws more barbs about Anika and her date before Anika becomes aggitated.

“Why are you worried about it, Cookie? It's not like you're my date!”

Cookie stops herself before she could say that she could be. Instead, she doesn't say a word and lets silence fill the elevator but keeps her gaze on Anika. Anika leans her head back and a ‘huh’ escapes her lips as if a light bulb has turned on above her head. She never imagined that Cookie would have feelings for her other than animosity and contempt. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find Cookie attractive, even with the animal prints. 

Anika stands up with grace like the debutante she is and walks over to Cookie. She gets directly in Cookie's personal space so close that their breasts are nearly touching. Before Cookie can make a move, the elevator jerks, sending Anika into Cookie's arms. When elevator stops moving, the two pull apart. 

Once the elevator doors open, the women see a host of technicians standing outside of the elevator but Cookie walks away without pausing to thank them. She heads to the direction of Anika's office instead of towards the studios which was her original destination with Anika trailing behind her, confused. Anika's door is unlocked so she walks in and perches herself against Anika's desk waiting for Anika to walk in. Soon, Anika crosses the threshold of her office and closes the door. Anika begins to ask Cookie what the hell she thinks she's doing in her office but is cut off when Cookie walks over to her and presses her against the door before kissing her. It takes Anika a moment but she eventually responds and they continue to kiss until the need for air is imminent.

Anika loops her arms around Cookie's neck and leans her head against the door. Cookie has a firm grip on her waist and has a thigh rubbing between her legs. 

“I guess I'm cancelling my date,” Anika says as she pecks Cookie on the lips.

Cookie smiles, “Damn right. You got a date with Cookie tonight.”


End file.
